


The Bear

by Boxcarprince



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxcarprince/pseuds/Boxcarprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bear was something all of the Creatures had accepted, ever since Aleks joined the group.<br/>He never really spoke much of it, but the bear was carried everywhere with him, as long as there was no camera filming. None of the Creatures actually understood why he had it, though. Or at least, not until the Russian moved into a house with James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bear

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote this in like an hour cause the prompt was on my mind, please forgive any mistakes

The bear was something all of the Creatures had accepted, ever since Aleks joined the group.  
He never really spoke much of it, but the bear was carried everywhere with him, as long as there was no camera filming. If he was editing, it was on his lap. If he was eating, it was on the table. If he was walking, it swung next to him, held tightly by the paw. None of the Creatures actually understood why he had it, though. Or at least, not until the Russian moved into a house with James.

James learned a lot about the bear after that. He learned that Aleks called it “объятия” which translated roughly into embrace, or cuddles. On the same day that Aleks said that, he told him the bear helped him remember Russia, and that “Yeah, someone gave it to me.” He did not elaborate on that, so after a bit of pestering, James left him alone.

He also found out that the bear helped with nightmares. He discovered this the night that Aleks had left the bear downstairs when he went to bed. James was woken by muffled screams, and had spent a good ten minutes hugging and comforting his friend before rescuing the bear. 

Most importantly, however, he learned that the bear was the only thing that could save Aleks from what he called his “moments.” James was pretty sure that what Aleks was experiencing were actually some sort of anxiety attacks. They happened maybe once a month, though, depending on the boy, sometimes more or less often. Normally, they weren’t too bad, and Aleks would just be curled up in either his bed or in James’ arms, trembling with slightly labored breath. When he didn’t have the bear, they were worse. He would cry loudly, and have such trouble breathing that his hands would clutch his chest. James had only experienced it once, and he hoped that he didn’t have to watch Aleks go through it again.

Of course, it started as a normal day. James had woken up late, as usual. He got up to check the feedback on the new video he had uploaded, but only made it a few steps before getting interrupted by a sudden and rapid knocking at his door.

“Come in,” he said aloud, continuing towards his computer. When he heard the door swing open, he tried to say “Yo, what up?”, but Aleks started rambling before he got the chance. He was talking so fast that all of his words slurred together, and James had to tell him to slow down before he was able to make any sense of what his friend was saying.

“James, I can’t find my bear. I can’t breath and I can’t find my bear. Oh god, please help,” 

James immediately gave Aleks his full attention, standing up and hurrying over to him. As soon as he was close enough, the Russian wrapped his arms around James and buried his head into his shoulder.

“It’s okay, Aleks, it’s fine. Where do you think you last left him?” James spoke softly, trying to calm the boy.

“I-I thought he was in my room.” As he talked, a tear fell down his face, and a hiccup erupted from his mouth. James nodded, wiped the tear away, and then slowly led the two of them out of the room and down the hall. 

They only made it halfway before Aleks’ breathing gave away just how panicked he actually was. He began panting, and he clutched his chest tightly, fingers turning white.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, you’re okay. Your bear is fine, you are fine, everything is fine.” James whispered. He had no choice but to lower Aleks to the ground, where he instantly curled into himself. Loud sobs wracked his body, and he kept apologizing in a whispered voice. James didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t leave to search for the bear, didn’t want to leave his friend here alone. So he decided to do what the bear did best.

He sat down next to Aleks and gently tugged him onto his lap. He spoke every word of comfort he knew, practically engulfed Aleks’ shivering body with his own. He kept it up until the tears stopped falling, and his breathing evened out. After that, he slid Aleks off of his lap, only managing to do so when he explained that he would be right back.

He finished the trip to Aleks’ room, where he looked everywhere for the bear. On the bed, the desk, under a pile of clothes. It took a while, but eventually he found it hidden under the bed, where he assumed it had fallen during the night. He brought it back to Aleks, who hadn’t moved an inch. When James gave him the bear, he brought it close to his chest, and mumbled “thank you” multiple times. After a few minutes of silence, James confirmed that Aleks was okay, and then started towards his room.

“Hey, James?” A voice called after him.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t think I need a bear anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> my sincere apologies if this portrays anything poorly, such as their house, or panic attacks (which I'm still not sure is what Aleks experiences in this, it might be something else because of how I wrote it???)


End file.
